kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterLau
Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MasterLau page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's spoiler policy. If you're looking for a place to start editing, you can visit the to do list to find pages that could use your help. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SereneChaos (Talk) 20:14, September 3, 2011 Re:Projects Well, I only wrote one sentence, so if you can add on, that would be awesome. =) SereneChaos 01:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It makes complete sense. =) I was thinking something similar, like making a forum category that could be used for projects. When we decide how to set them up, I have something in mind that we could do. It's not very important or hard, just long and repetitive. SereneChaos 02:03, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Projects Alright. I'll reuse some of your ideas such as the Image Management Project. And yes, it should have its own separate page which will consequently be part of the Community Portal navigation. }} 01:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC)Chibiphantom It's pretty easy, you just write a sentence or two on the page, then about half a sentence on the template. I can add it when I get home (since I'm at school right now and not suppose to be online =P). SereneChaos 16:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Did it! ^^ I doubt I will, the classes I do go online in have teachers who don't really care what you do. Plus they think I'm reading. =P SereneChaos 01:50, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Lau and thanks for coming over to my talk page :D I plan to stay here for a long time, so yeh I would be doing some edits every now and then. I have an interest in the Anime Project - though I may only be able to start on it in a few days time since I'm busy right now. Could I possibly take it up? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much! I really haven't done much compared to you guys ;) I'll try and start on the project as soon as I have time and about my signature, thanks too :) So how are you? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily :P But yeh, I know, the admins have so much edits... but I've seen people with 10,000 - 20,000 edits O.O *faints* Lol I'm fine too thanks and to be honest, a little tired but not due to going on here so much xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Lau! Thanks for the message you left on my talk page. I've taken an interest in the R&R project and is hoping to be able to join in. Though I'm mostly busy on weekdays but I can find the time. Stranger958 Thanks Thanks Lau! I'm glad that I can be helpful here. By the way, I'm female and I don't mind the he/she thing. :D Stranger958 Re:Signature Alright, I'll do so, thanks. }} 20:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Not really sure how I did it but somehow it seemed to work. }} 01:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Position Hey Lau! Phantom told me that as I'm a new member I'll have to start as a baron/baroness first. So I'll have to move my information in the template to baron/baroness? Stranger958 10:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC)Buddy RE: Position Got it :D Buddy Lauuuuul! Hi Lauuuuul xD Btw why are we renaming zombies to bizarre dolls? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok lauuuuul thanks for clearing that up :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:R&R Members Thanks for moving me down for me! Lauuul! :D Ahh forgot my signature by the way. Stranger958 01:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lauul lauuuuuul lauuuuuul! Stranger958 01:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do that for me. :D PS: LAUUUUUUUUL LAUUUUUUUL LAUUUUUUUUUUL! >:D Stranger958 00:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... Ooh actually I'm not sure about that O.O I never pay attention to the credits lauuuul and besides I don't watch the dubbed version... I'll go check and once I get a definite answer I'll get back to you :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol I usually just listen to the songs (the theme songs are sooo nice) and read the lyrics but I never bother to look at the credits xD I usually wait to see the episode previews at the end as well and I love it when at the end, there's this picture from the episode with a caption like "We will be waiting for you next time" or something like that :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I researched a bit and most sites say that Alexis Tipton is the one who voiced young Queen Victoria and Laura Bailey only did additional voices. But, are you sure that Laura Bailey appears as the one who voiced young Queen Victoria in the ending credits? If it's true, then that clashes with what information other websites give :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I think Bird by Matsushita Yuya sounds nice as well. Yeh, it does... it depends on how people interpret it xD I think one Kuroshitsuji II episode had something like... "I'm watching you" or "I can see you..." or something xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok there's a major clash here... :S maybe the episode credits would be more reliable since they're from the Funmation company directly? Though the credits are the only ones to contradict the other sites... ok I seriously dunno O.O --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol same here :P I'd be totally creeped out if someone said that to me though I'll probably just stand there immobilized and stare uneasily at the person xD Imagine if Sebastian said that to me! I'l probably be like "Oh yay!" then I'll be like "But it's still creepy..." xD No, actually imagine if Undertaker said that... O.O --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) MyAnimeList has Alexis Tipton listed for Queen Victoria as well as VoiceChasers... even eNotes! :O Really? I didn't see any green they were all red... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha there was an edit conflict just then you posted your message at the same time as mine which got deleted xD but all fixed... and yeh I suppose that is true with the Undertaker thing... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol you could possibly just put in Laura Bailey (episode 22 and 23 only) or something like that, doesn't really matter. :P Oh I think I know the problem, the signature code isn't right... it should be right once I fixed it... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd be like... "... ok... I didn't do anything to you... but meh :P" though if he said it in the Queen's watchdog tone I would probably freak out a little. If Baron Kelvin said that, I'd be like "... do you mind? I don't want a fat, child-obsessed stalker like you." If Claude said that I would be like "DIE, YOU PERVERT!!!" Same here, I could never see him in the same light ever again after that scene... I hate him >:( --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok :( I gotta go too now it was fun talking to you though! Especially since this the first time we've ever been on at the same time :P See ya... Lauuuuull xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha I'm not usually that blunt though, except that guy really disgusts me. Who would be amused at seeing poor innocent children die gruesomely? He deserves the bluntness. Same goes for Doctor - they both are horrible ppl x( I never liked Claude in the first place - he was such a big copycat of Sebastian xD Lauuul no problem if you need more help just ask away! I'd be more than happy to help you :) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know right? Claude tap dances. Shiver... Lol I only did one episode summary xD and yes I am online except I'm going out soon to meet my friend :( --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:08, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lauuul I would rather not tango either xD Yep I'll tell her :P and I'm not going out just yet so maybe we can still talk for a little bit. So how are you? :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lauuul same as you :P I used to be really obsessed like Kuroshitsuji-obsessed with Vampire Knight - it's actually really good! And I love Ouran High School Host Club, am okay with Kaichou wa Maid-Sama... ermm... I don't really like Bleach as it is violent... I was just reading Ao no Exorcist yesterday and although the plot's interesting... blaaa! The manga drawing quality is so crappy (...can I say that?)! Lauuul and you? Oh and btw gotta go now for real :( talk to you some other time! --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 00:21, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Yeh, I've heard of Gakuen Alice - I plan on watching it :D It sounds pretty interesting... haha never really read or watched Twilight but hearing what other people told me about it... I'd say it sucks xD--[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol I love zoning out... xD it's just fun for some reason... I don't understand either... :S I mean, how can they be as hot as our Sebastian? xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:49, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol *sings along with Lau, except saying hot when he says handsome* Grr I'm trying to type this with one hand only as I'm eating cookies at the same time... T.T it takes such a long time..... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha definitely... what should we call ourselves? >:D I know, it is so bothersome... I love chocolate chip too! The one I was eating walnut cookies :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 09:07, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww really? You should try them next time they're really yummy :D I dunno what to call ourselves too T.T Hot cheetos sound delicious :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Im going around asking all active users. As you may or may not seen from other wikis there is this program Chat on the wiki where you can chat with other online users there. I think its convenient as if you need an answer asap you do not have to go to their talkpage write your message and wait for an answer. I can enable it anytime, I just need your opinion on this. }} 02:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Header Since your in charge of the R&R Project which basically works to improve this wiki, Im planning on improving the header of the homepage and to add more colors, Im planning on adding button icons as shown on here. Perhaps you know how to edit the images like that? }} 02:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we can start planning it out. Im going to have the number of edits on the header automatic and the month and year this wiki was created. Apparently its on February 2009. Ill get started and you can state your comments. }} 01:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Characters Races Community Manga and Anime go on there for sure. I want Universe as well where it covers the general concepts of Kuroshitsuji but Ill have to make that category page soon. And with six of those that would be sufficient I believe. Furthermore we will need six button icons. I have no idea what images they should be. The manga could probably have the image of the first volume. }} 02:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badges Thanks! ^-^ They fit inside the badge on their own, so I usually just make the image a 100 by 100 px square image. SereneChaos 13:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I know how. =) You need to make that part of the image transparent. MS Paint can't use transparencies, but I think most other image editing programs can. You'd need to save the image in a file type that can support transparency (PNG is the only one I know of off the top of my head). SereneChaos 02:24, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The only programs I'm sure have it are GIMP and Photoshop. If you need some images, I can probably get them for you. What do you want them for? SereneChaos 02:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) That sounds cool! =) SereneChaos 03:03, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =) SereneChaos 21:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Talk Page lol its easier to just copy my source here than explaining it all. You will have to change the name to yours and can modify the colors to any you want. If you want different colors, you can refer to this. }} 01:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually never mind. your going to have to make a new Template:Talk Header for yourself. Copy the code but change your name. Edit: No actually I handle the name changing edit; Ill add something thats a bit too complex to explain so Ill do it individually. Just send me a link to your new template:talk header when you make one. }} 22:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I edited it. Theres not any major reforms but now it has the pages name and users name by default. }} 23:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Why is everything on the talk pages and forums suddenly in tiny font? I can't read them at all T.T Is it a glitch or something? --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 04:14, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm already on :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thought I'd let you know that one second after you left, Sebby's Girl left as well xD and i was like "awwww ok fine everyone's left so I'll leave as well xD xD xD" --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm on right now ^^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:03, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey why did you leave the chat? :( --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 02:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol seems like you're not on :( oh well doesn't matter we can always talk tomorrow :P Haha I may not be able to talk in the mornings coz I sleep really late xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Awww... sorry T.T I slept in a little later than usual today so I missed out on talking with you it seems... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol that's ok :P --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:43, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello master lau --- hope you have a good day Re: Photoshop Aah! About that, you don't have to register or anything ^^ It's just a program that you have on your laptop/computer - if you don't though, you just have to download it. It's as simple as that! :) I use Adobe Photoshop CS5 which is the latest one I think... --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 01:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) No problem :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 21:44, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Footnotes? I saw that the footnotes need completion and I'm having the urge to help after I saw how many you've completed, but I don't understand :P can you help EXPLAIN IN SLOW STEPS for me? :D Sorry if this bothers you :3 Stranger958 11:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Your explanation is awesome :D RATED 5 xD Thanks Lau. This would really help me. You suck at explanation? Your not alone. xD Stranger958 00:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol so the shame corner is already crowded with only 3 people? xD Stranger958 02:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You said that your name is Lau and you live in a house? On your profile it clearly says in a box xD Stranger958 08:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha oh yeh! You live in a box, doncha? xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ehehehehehe Lol I stalked Buddy's talk page and your footnotes explanation was really awesome! I learned alot from it :D Oh and btw I fell off my chair laughing when I read this: Hi, my name is Lau. I live in a house. xD xD xD Oh and... Mwahahahahahaha >:D Edit: Somehow this pic is a bit... inappropriate?? :S --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 22:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) LOL xD (I stalked your conversation as well >:D) Stranger958 15:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha lol xD Yeh you live in a box, not a house :P Oh and I love the newwww chapter!!! Ciel was sooo cute and Sebastian... OMGOSH *nosebleeds* hehe xD anyways yeh the picture can be found in Volume 9 - it's an extras pic :D I whited some stuff out too using Photoshop hehe... oh and btw the glitch was fixed!!! Yay finally! :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:21, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeh in fact it's quadruple ice cream! Aaaah... my Sebby-chan... *massive nosebleed* Oh dear... Lau do you have another tissue? T.T Lol xD anyways, I would love to buy the volumes too but they're expensive T.T so I guess I only have scans :D Which are great too... and don't you remember? I asked you before whether you had a glitch where as you progress down the page, the text gets smaller and smaller... that was fixed :D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Awww you're willing to donate blood for me? Awww :D *huggles* Haha yeh I lose a lot of blood around Sebastian... I wonder why xD Yeh, I had the glitch all the time :P What!? You... Bad Lau! Don't tell C. Phantom to apologize! He doesn't need to xO Bad Lau! Bad Lau! Bad Lau! *starts running after Lau with frying pan, only to be stopped by Ran Mao ahead of her, brandishing her clubs* Ummm... never minddd ^^" *walks away, whistling* --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:18, October 19, 2011 (UTC) T.T *eyes Ran Mao's clubs and gulps* oh yes! *grabs Sebastian and cuddling against him, drags him over* Now, I'm gonna win for shore-ah (sure)! >:D --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha fine if you tell your Ran Mao to back off, Sebastian won't fight her anymore and we'll call it truce ^_^ Deal? Oh and continuing on from here, for Christmas, I want to marry Sebastian ^_^ That's first priority!!!! Then... I dunno. I'm content with marrying Sebastian as my only goal ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 06:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeh :D Haha all that was taken care of a longgg time ago xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 03:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Signature Ok lol I get it. Ill go apologize since its my fault anyway. }} 04:41, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Where to put it? Hey :D I printed out this pic of Ciel and I'm wondering where to put it on my scrapboard. From how I can describe: On the upper right is the Undertaker zone; I sticked 10 pics of him and still have the urge to stick more *ahem* xD On the upper left is my to do list and manga release dates. On the bottom right are pics from Pandora Hearts (which is as awesome as Kuro shitsuji for me) On the bottom left is nothing. Suggestions?? (If it's not clear, tell me to upload a pic of it :P) Stranger958 15:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) '''THE BUDDY' I actually described it wrong :P When I said right it's left & when I said left it's right, but the ups & bottoms are correct (hope you're not confused xD) and here's the pic of my scrapboard! IGNORE THE PINK BACKGROUND!! I've never want it to be pink but when I move in it was already pink T^T PS: The guy who's similar to Undertaker is Xerxes Break (although he's really grouchy right now, it makes him look cooler >///<) *PANDORA HEARTS SPOILER WHICH WILL SPOIL YOUR WHOLE STORY!*: If you read up to ch 17, you'll meet Jack Vessalius(HERO) and if you read up to ch 37 you'll meet & see Glen Baskerville(VILLAIN), but if you read ch 65, you'll realize that you've been lied by the writer! It has always been Jack the villain and Glen the hero!! *END OF SPOILER* That spoiler made my brain explode :D Stranger958 11:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY Hey I'll post the pic of my scrap board later cos I need to google more pics :P and the stalker eavesdropped on another conversation again so you've better watch out xD Btw when you refer to Xerx, you don't call him that. He's very commonly known as Break. Just Break >< I'm not gonna destroy you for asking that. For me, I think they're equally as awesome and my way to fix this is to have 2 husbands and make 30 babies with each one (doesn't mean I'm unfaithful to Undertaker-chan!! I still love him as much as before and I'll always will!!) Yeah, I read from mangareader.net cos it's awesome :D My parents saw it the first time on the first day I got my scrap board (there's already 10 pics of Undertaker at that time xD) My MOM: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR SCRAP BOARD HONEY?!" My DAD: no comment...xD SISTER: "Hey sis what're you gonna do if I rip out all of the pics?!" Arghh she's annoying xD YOUNGEST BROTHER: "Undertaker's awesome." LOL I taught my 5 year-old brother to say that and he obeys my every word. What a repectful brother xD Stranger958 11:59, October 24, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY Re:R&R Project I did that already xD Stranger958 09:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) THE BUDDY